treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Christmas Hats
'''Dragon's Christmas Hats '''is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse play a game of whoever gets Christmas presents for someone, Dragon has Ostrich, Ostrich Has Alligator, Beaver has Mail Mouse, Mail Mouse has Beaver, Alligator has Dragon, so they go out and find something to get each other, Ostrich tries finding something for Alligator while Dragon finds out what Ostrich wants for Christmas and decides to make her a hat, Dragon knits Ostrich a hat until he runs out of yarn, Mail Mouse comes over with some more yarn, he thanks her and gets back to his knitting, now Mail Mouse tries to find something for Beaver, she visits him and asks what he loves, Mail Mouse lets Beaver try on her mail hat but it doesn't fit him and is too little so Mail Mouse decides to get him a hat but just the right size then Beaver finds out what Mail Mouse wants for Christmas, he decides to get her a hat while Dragon is at home finishing his knitting and tries on the hat he made for Ostrich, Alligator shows up to see what Dragon is up to, Alligator decides to get him a hat, after that everyone is back at Dragon's house having their Christmas party and celebrating their Christmas time together until it's time to open their Christmas presents, they're surprised that all of them got hats and they thank each other, Dragon thanks Alligator, Alligator thanks Ostrich, Ostrich thanks Dragon, Mail Mouse thanks Beaver, and Beaver thanks Mail Mouse, then they find a big present under the Christmas tree and wonder who gave it to everyone, the Christmas present is for all of them so they unwrap it and open it to see what it is, they got scarfs, Dragon figures out who gave them the present, it's Santa Claus, they each get a scarf and continue singing more Christmas songs and Christmas carols then they say and wish Merry Christmas to the viewer as the episode ends. Trivia * Everyone appears in this episode and they all play major roles together because it's Christmas and each of them think what they want to get for each other, they always celebrate Christmas together. * Santa Claus never appears in the series or in any other Christmas episode but Dragon has however mentioned him when he figures out who gave everyone the big Christmas present of scarfs. * Mail Mouse lets Beaver try on her mail hat but she takes it off and puts it back on after Beaver tries it on off-screen, it seems that Mail Mouse is never seen without her hat, not even once. * This is the second episode Dragon is once again knitting, he knits a hat for Ostrich, this episode reveals that he's knitting again as he first began in Dragon's New Hobby, knitting was given the advice from Beaver telling Dragon that it was something he could do as a hobby. * This is the second Christmas episode, the first one is Dragon's Merry Christmas but no one celebrates Christmas together. * Ostrich gets a Christmas present for Alligator, next, Dragon gets a Christmas present for Ostrich, next, Mail Mouse gets a Christmas present for Beaver, next, switched the opposite way, Beaver gets a Christmas present for Mail Mouse, finally, Alligator gets a Christmas present for Dragon. * Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse all get each other hats as Christmas presents instead of other things, they never really thought of getting other things as Christmas presents anyway. * Dragon stands outside in the freezing cold with his nose all frosted just as Alligator is spying on him, but as soon as he puts on the hat he made for Ostrich, it warms up his head which is what he mentions, and the frost on his nose suddenly melts while he's wearing it, which seems very unlikely and impossible. * Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, and Mail Mouse play a Christmas game getting each other present called a gift exchange, they're each called Secret Santas, except they get each other the same things just hats. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Article stubs